diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/29 May 2017
03:06 wazzap 03:06 hi 03:06 :3 03:06 hi 03:06 you’re in a good mood 03:06 hi 03:06 ye 03:06 (psycxhic) 03:06 did Fandom reply? 03:07 hmm lemme check 03:07 o I thought maybe they’d replied & that was why u were habbeh 03:07 nu 03:07 o 03:07 y habbeh then 03:08 cuz no mondayz 03:08 (america) 03:08 lol 03:08 o 03:08 Mondayz best dayz 03:10 (meh) 03:10 monGAY. 03:10 (eye roll) 03:10 monday sucks 03:10 �� 03:11 :eyroll: 03:11 well 03:11 ._. 03:11 if you live in us... 03:11 do you live in us 03:11 I live in you. 03:11 oh ok 03:11 lion king quote 03:11 I'm gonna have to update my illegal alts list soon. 03:12 i've added tons. 03:12 i live in uranus kek 03:12 i live in us 03:12 ❖w❖ 03:12 owo 03:13 ❖ 03:13 | ❖ 03:13 |❖ ❖ 03:13 | ❖ 03:13 UGBH 03:13 itddntwerk 03:14 lmao 03:14 w:Thread:1217026 03:15 Pop. 03:15 Wow. 03:15 ok. 03:15 what just happened. 03:16 when I clicked. 03:16 that link. 03:16 theres a class in my school who has to sing this in front of EVERYONE. 03:16 "mercury, venus, pluto, URANUS," 03:16 my brain. 03:16 Ursuul, why?!? 03:16 Relationships through wikia... 03:16 ikr 03:16 IS NOT DATING WEBSITE. 03:16 NGH 03:16 i know rite 03:17 GET LIFE. 03:17 URANUS! 03:17 YOLO. 03:17 gentians are what? 03:17 ❖ 03:17 ❖_❖ 03:17 �� 03:18 .__. 03:18 ❖_________❖\ 03:18 .-. 03:18 ����������������������☕️���� 03:18 Quack 03:18 ❖ 03:18 I'm off to meh wiki. 03:19 TALLY HO AND ALL THAT RUBBISH! 03:19 the wall | 03:19 | 03:19 wat wall 03:19 | 03:19 | 03:19 | 03:19 | 03:19 (wat) 03:19 that walll 03:19 bye. 03:19 boi 03:19 Yarg. 03:19 gray. 03:19 .graY 03:19 Yarg. 03:20 still waiting for the next diep.io update 03:35 ._. 03:36 hi 03:36 hey. 03:36 oooh 03:36 I'm alive 03:36 apparentl 03:36 Haven't seen ya in a while 03:36 y 03:36 yeah. 03:36 Is a miracle 03:36 hi 03:36 ohey 03:36 it’s Final-ee 03:37 hey Ursuul 03:37 well uh 03:37 wat 03:37 I don't really go on wiki anymore these days 03:37 yeah I know, it’s ok 03:37 you’re always welcome to stop in anytime tho 03:37 yea 03:37 how'd the sandbox go 03:37 if ya see a page ya wanna edit or somethin’ 03:37 went gud Underslime 03:38 yey 03:38 either way, none of you will ever care(bc I'm 100% sure none of you will ever be interested in this site/forum) but I'm more active on Flight Rising now 03:38 and Scratch 03:38 for some reason 03:39 am I rambling again 03:39 Scratch? 03:39 2 easy 03:39 don't ask 03:39 or like 03:39 https://scratch.mit.edu/users/Shatterfrost/ 03:39 you can look at my profile if ya want 03:40 I'm supposed to be doing hw whoops 03:41 beep beep im a sheep 03:42 big I SAID BEEP BEEP I'M A SHEEP 03:43 omg 03:43 BEEP BEEP I'M A SHEEP 03:43 this made me laugh so hard 03:43 https://scratch.mit.edu/users/griffpatch/#comments-34619364 03:43 it just came up in my inbox and I was like 03:43 'wat' 03:43 'excuse me' 03:43 ohey Finale 03:43 would you mind sticking around long enough to take part in another art contest like with the Community Page Banner? 03:44 hmm 03:44 ya got a link? 03:44 maybe 03:44 all ya gotta do 03:44 I'm short on time these days tho 03:44 is make a bnner for neueheaders 03:44 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 03:44 you see the image there at the top right 03:44 wa 03:44 It’s not up yet, problem is that we don’t know what the dimensions we’ll need until Fandom tells us. It’s basically the image of the people on this page, only diep-themed. 03:45 See the image on that page? With everyone’s hands? 03:45 Eventually we’ll have a similar header & need an image there. 03:45 ...ohhhh 03:46 those headers won’t go out until June 12th tho 03:46 so the contest will likely start then, or maybe June 13th 03:46 so if you’re interested, stop by sometime 03:46 around there 03:46 to get deets 03:46 alrity 03:47 can't type lmao 03:47 OMFG 03:47 WOOKIEPEDIAS USES ARIAL 03:47 That's it. 03:47 I'm never listening to you the next time you cite Wookiepedia as a good example 03:47 @Ursuu; 03:47 (rage2) 03:48 I gotta go 03:48 getting too distracted 03:48 o/ 03:48 bI 03:48 BAI 03:48 lol 03:48 rip SR 03:48 y 03:48 more like rip wookiepedia 03:48 u r now barred from Wookieepedia 5eva 03:48 they just lost 100% of their credibility 03:48 4 ur h8 against Arial 03:48 the one true font 03:48 NO 03:49 I WILL BANZ FROM CHAT 03:49 (grin) 03:49 dewit bish 03:49 (rage3) 03:49 (rage2) 03:49 kek’d 03:49 /announce has been killed by enemy team player, Ursuul! 03:50 k 03:51 BTW I'm still proud of moving WU date to Monday 03:51 IMO it single-handedly saved WUs 03:52 hmm 03:52 u may be right 03:52 gg SR 03:53 I actually suggested many things on the wiki 03:53 EotM? 03:54 My idea 03:54 w8 it was? I literally stole that idea from Elder Scrolls 03:54 like even the main page thing 03:54 check it: w:c:elderscrolls:Elder Scrolls Wiki 03:54 hell 03:54 feck 03:54 I thought of that idea IN F***ING OCTOBER 03:55 w:c:elderscrolls:The Elder Scrolls Wiki 03:55 there we go 03:55 literally we copied the shit out of them lol 03:55 AND THEN YOU THREW IT AWAY WITH THE BLOODY PURGE 03:55 & they’ve done that for years 03:55 lolrip 03:55 my b 03:55 they call it Member of the Month now 03:55 but they used to call it EotM for years 03:56 but yeah mayhap I shouldn’t have screwed shit up with the purge ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:56 just maybe 03:56 I iz salty 03:56 norly 03:57 “I don’t care.” (you said it at least twice) 03:57 03:57 “It is my firm belief that this Wiki has been left in the most capable hands I could possibly pick, & that with the new updates & your return, it will be more stable than ever.” 03:57 03:57 “I am also able to train enough of the Admins after my Vacation to create, in effect, four more Ursuuls to replace me.” 03:57 03:57 “...it is my belief that I have left this Wiki better off than when I found it.” 03:57 -Ursuul 03:58 yep 03:58 I was pretty fuckin’ stupid 03:58 don't forget Ursuulmath 03:58 although I was surprised, because none of the Admins came to me to learn 03:58 I gave ’em links 03:58 & none of ’em showed up 03:58 when you were fuckin' round with gradients 03:59 wot 03:59 and thought 1000º would make a stronger gradient than 500º 03:59 remember? 03:59 lmao yeah I remember that 03:59 I had no idea how CSS worked then 03:59 I didn’t realize it was a degree 03:59 I just thought it was any other value 03:59 Ursuul iz pro geometry 03:59 (trangle) 04:00 (cirsle) 04:00 so I thought “if I just increase it, it’ll just keep getting cooler” 04:00 ye 04:00 obviously 04:00 little did I know I was pioneering impossible degrees lmao 04:00 higher=bettwe 04:00 I was breaking Geometry mane 04:00 I wuz Einstein n shiet 04:01 ok SR 04:01 check it 04:01 ok 04:02 Once-over it 04:02 shiet nvm 04:02 too L8 04:02 iz midnight 04:02 lemme post 04:04 I made minor editz 04:04 copypasta 04:04 donnerino 04:07 damn policy is empty 04:07 is dat really all? 04:08 yeah 04:08 s’ok tho 04:08 if there’s nothing to cover there’s nothing to cover 04:08 plus we have a lot of Fandom News 04:08 so 04:12 ok 04:12 cuz of FandumHeaders 04:12 now with new feature: no customisation!!! 04:12 y u exclamation >:( 04:13 cuz exclamation = free views 04:13 k 04:13 btw 04:13 do ye vote in opunyun polls 04:14 ye 04:14 i iz FURIOUS 04:14 lol 04:14 HULK SMASH' 04:14 me 2 04:17 u no like killing Administration tab? 04:18 only if all the staff lists will die 04:18 i thought it was actually pretty useful 04:18 naw don’t think I’ll kill Staff lists 04:18 oh ok 04:18 they’re useful for letting people know who to go to 04:18 I may kill News Team list tho 04:18 ye 04:19 cuz they aren’t very helpful 04:19 ye 04:19 >:( 04:19 & Former Staff & Joining Staff will die 04:19 ye 04:19 y >:( 04:19 cuz those ain't helpful either 04:19 I meant helpful to the average person 04:19 I know 04:19 I was doing >:( in a News Team Member voice 04:19 o lol 04:19 tbh, I used to think we’d have trouble fitting them together 04:20 Administration & Community 04:20 but after putting a few into dropdowns, basically the only thing moving over from Administration is the list of Admins & the list of Mods 04:20 the rest is kilt 04:20 Community has enough room for 2 moar lists 04:20 & once Forumz die 04:20 there’ll be even more room 04:20 cuz we can remove Forum from Community 04:21 ye 04:21 funny thing is 04:21 our votes only differed on attending projects 04:21 becuz you will help with other langs but i don't really need to 04:21 well technically I’ll be handling the next Art Contest 04:21 officiating 04:21 but not participating 04:21 cuz no art skillz 04:21 And I'm considering making a banner but you don't have skillz 04:22 ye 04:22 very tru m8 04:22 would be easier if grav got to the SVGProject 04:22 I actually don’t think SVGs would work 04:22 I’d have to ask Staff 04:22 then all I'd have to do is copypasta some images and arrange dem 04:22 then convert to png 04:22 I know for a fact that PNGs work, & JPGs probs do, but SVGs idunno 04:23 i mean for editing 04:23 ye 04:23 I can go SVG > AI > PNG 04:23 k 04:23 btw 04:23 do u liek 04:24 http://diepio.wikia.com/d/g 04:24 especially the footer 04:24 (I swear I’m da only person who works on Interlang links & watches out for Interlang Wikis lol, besides Chinese Wiki) 04:25 u should adopt one of the dead Interlang Wikis 04:25 hell nu 04:25 too busy 04:25 ye but if you didn’t want to take care of it you could just gib me Bureaucrat 04:25 & I could take care of it 04:25 I can only adopt one Wiki per month 04:25 & some of these wikis have locked pages I can’t edit 04:25 like PT-BR main page 04:25 can’t fix Interlang Links 04:26 das why I’m adopting PT-BR 04:26 ooh 04:27 also it’s apparently faster to adopt interlang Wikis because you do it on non-English Community Centrals 04:27 less waiting 04:27 it’s ridiculously ez 04:27 (or at least it looks that way) 04:27 woah there are other comcents 04:28 wat comcents 04:28 community central 04:28 oh yeah 04:28 there’s like 04:29 12ish 04:29 go to w:Community Central 04:29 woah 04:29 check interlang links 04:29 there’s loads 04:29 14 total 04:29 including Engrish 04:30 my adoption request is @ w:c:comunidade:Pedido de adoção:Wikia Diep.io 04:30 see how EZ 04:32 ye 04:33 so how about it m9? 04:33 wanna help me adopt some Interlang Wikis? 04:34 i dunno 04:34 :/ 04:34 I gtg soon tho 04:35 Just check http://diepio.wikia.com/d/g & tell me what you think about it, & the footer, on my wall please. I’ll cya tomorrow probably. 04:36 DAMNIT 04:36 YOU'RE GONE 05:37 hi it hs BEEEN weeks i was on here 05:38 hi 05:38 skye 05:39 do u wanna join my sandbox party diep.io/#D21255C4BB30E899D3B81A 08:30 hi 08:31 hi bi hi 11:35 gtg eat 11:36 lol 11:36 gtg eat 11:36 . 11:42 �� 05:50 hi 05:50 hey 05:50 sorry 4 late 05:52 u there m9 06:07 damn 06:07 i thought you left 06:17 �� 06:45 hi 06:55 d'oh 07:09 op I’m free now 07:09 ok 07:09 you here SR? 07:14 rip 07:20 Rip android 7.1 emojis... Android O beta shouldn't have redesigned emoji. I preferred �� and �� to stay as is........ ���� 09:22 test 09:22 test2 09:22 test3 09:22 Good good good 09:53 hi 10:02 hi 10:03 omg even akkaviv is here 10:03 URSUUL 10:03 C'MON NOW! 10:03 bloody hell… 10:03 (rage) 10:04 FINALLY 10:04 PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT JUST SAFARI 10:04 COME…ONE… 10:05 oh 10:05 he left 10:05 I’m in da process 10:05 of 10:05 uh 10:05 um 10:05 oh yea 10:05 fixing TopNav 10:05 redo 10:05 ok 10:05 modifying to prep for Fandum? 10:05 ye 10:05 merging Com & Admin 10:06 splitting diep 10:06 kewl 10:06 tryna do it in one edit 10:06 so that I can show Council 10:06 cuz they asked 10:06 for me to show diff 10:06 your list of templates blog is fuckin’ it up 10:06 cuz categories >:( 10:06 gud lord 10:07 where 10:07 the templates you have included categorize the blog 10:07 ok 10:07 so I changed them to T templates 10:07 or swapped with non 10:07 wut 10:07 T 10:07 T? 10:07 Template:T 10:07 oh ok 10:08 well it ain't my faul 10:08 it's Mastertank's fault 10:08 BTW 10:08 We should all salute Mastertank 10:08 ye 10:08 we should 10:08 I used his image 10:08 as Discussions background 10:08 iz gut 10:08 He's arguably one of the most helpful users even to grace the wiki 10:08 *ever 10:08 ye he was 10:09 wish he’d come back 10:09 *she 10:09 check CoH scriptz 10:09 wot 10:09 it’s a girl? 10:09 no fuckin’ way 10:09 I call bs, he’s probably trolling us 10:09 with da gender thing 10:11 ye 10:11 Lenk + Mastertank really were the original Code Queens 10:12 Actually, I’ve come to realize that they weren’t actually code queens. Lenk has some CSS under her belt, but nothing earth-shattering. She was just the only admin we had with half a clue. 10:12 Mastertank knew Templates, & had some mean editing software for images 10:13 but beyond that... 10:13 Well Code Queens as in they had a clue what was going on 10:13 relative to the state of the wiki 10:13 yeh 10:13 They were Goddesses 10:13 we come a long way 10:13 ye 10:14 btw 10:14 we are their descendants 10:14 I’m doing this new nav 10:14 with 10:14 wut 10:14 auto-populated lists 10:14 OH FUCK 10:14 based on categories 10:14 WHY 10:14 so we don’t have to edit it anymore 10:14 we just use categories 10:14 fine 10:14 but… 10:14 & it gives me a reason to clean out some of the bullshit in the categories 10:14 they can only get 8 results max 10:14 because on Mobile, Categories are the #1 navigation 10:14 so they need to be clean 10:14 well 10:14 I was talking with staff about that 10:15 apparently only like, 1-2%, 3% at best, of the viewers use the TopNav 10:15 ye 10:15 of logged-out readers anyway 10:15 Editors use it 10:15 & they apparently don’t like massively long lists 10:15 ye but editors r minority 10:15 Choice overload 10:15 ^ 10:15 UX design 10:15 basiks 10:15 so we’re gonna do the Kiss method 10:16 Keep It Simple Stupid 10:16 KEEP IT SHITTY & SHODDY 10:16 ^ 10:16 that too 10:16 but tbh 10:16 lol 10:16 I never used the long ULs 10:16 like 10:16 ever 10:16 ye 10:16 it was wholly unhelpful 10:16 wut ULs 10:16 da, 10:16 oh 10:16 wait wut those that do 10:17 those are the dropdowns 10:17 oh 10:17 = list 10:17 = list item 10:17 anyway 10:17 10:17 10:17 10:17 10:17 10:17 magick 10:17 should we bringback AmmunitionNav 10:17 eh 10:17 mayhap 10:17 w8 10:18 isn’t it included in uh 10:18 Gameplay? 10:18 if so then naw 10:18 ok 10:18 not 2 useful anymor 10:18 yeh 10:19 dank God we're still at the scale where we can have half a dozen templates store anything 10:19 And we don't need Template Tree clusterfucks yey 10:19 uh 10:19 well 10:19 we have like 10:19 several hundred templates 10:20 Ik 10:20 which is why I’ve been trying to categorize templates 10:20 I mean as far as Navboxes 10:20 2 make tree 10:20 o 10:20 not sure what u mean then 10:20 Big wikis need nested navboxes 10:20 like Wikipedia for Putine 10:20 *Poutine 10:20 Template:Canada 10:20 like, a tabber? 10:20 Template:World Countries 10:21 nu 10:21 gimme URL 10:21 I mean having multiple nav boxes on one page 10:21 o 10:21 so not nested 10:21 just multiple 10:21 ye 10:21 Luckily we're not at that scale yey 10:22 tbh I doubt we ever will 10:22 not unless Zeach unveils Tier 5 Tanks 10:22 THEN 10:22 Unless you want a Template:Diepio to store Tanks, Gameplay, Game Modes all in one box 10:22 we will be back in business 10:22 that’d double our Wiki size 10:22 in one fell swoop 10:22 so 10:22 do you want Template:Diepio 10:22 hi Moe 10:22 naw 10:22 ok 10:22 keep ’em separate for now 10:23 b4 we consider merging tho 10:23 check out 10:23 fr:Template:Navigation 10:23 simple 10:23 works 10:23 gets da job done 10:23 hmm 10:23 Ayyyyyyyy lads 10:23 ay Moe 10:23 It'd work well 10:23 I’m not saying we should use this 10:23 It's what we do on the Clash Royale Wikia 10:23 but if we get to that point where we need to 10:23 it’s a good idea 10:24 that would work well 10:24 I also like ZH & ES TankNavs 10:24 Right now I like our aesthtic 10:24 with scrolling 10:24 me too 10:24 so much peoples 10:24 hi 10:24 ye 10:24 I just got out of CC chat 10:24 We're admiring our Navboxes 10:24 those dumbass mods just helicopter everything you do 10:24 o 10:25 I’m actually glad there are now like, 30 of them 10:25 they can actually enforce their rules & stop people from fuckin’ e-dating all the time 10:25 I hate it - they have severely impaired mental judgement 10:25 Like, all of them 10:25 not just 1 10:25 if I see one more 10 year old say “hey babe” to an 8 year old imma kms 10:26 ye 10:26 idc what they do about that dating crap - but silencing literally everything that isn't about being happy and polite is just flat out sourced from retardation 10:26 yeah it’s the price for no more Junior Romances 10:26 BTW 10:26 ... 10:26 even the slightest things that aren't 100% happy sappy garbage get immediately kicked without warning 10:27 What are you guys talking about 10:27 these auto-populated lists work really well SR 10:27 Should we spread the AwesomeBoxes to the Zh WIKI 10:27 eh 10:27 Moe we’re talking about CCChat 10:27 They copied our old boxes anyway 10:27 Moe 10:27 Also, if anyone here uses PCSX2, please PM me ASAP. 10:27 yeah but they don’t have to copy us in every way 10:27 I have a job for you 10:27 they can do their own thing 10:27 BAZINGA 10:27 hoi 10:27 IZ ME 10:27 JGBSUYABVXQYGTVAWGXVUGXVYWSV 10:27 HAYO 10:27 i thought it was party link for a sec 10:27 got excited 10:28 lmao 10:28 lul 10:28 I’m still 10:28 TopNav’ing 10:28 ok 10:28 will be for some time I think 10:28 lol 10:28 do you think I should just do random assortment of Tier 4 tanks? 10:28 GET REKT SR 10:28 or....? 10:28 Wut job 10:28 try to do pertinent ones? 10:28 I am busy 10:29 currently 10:29 Ursuul wut r u talkin bout 10:29 If anyone needs me, contact me here while I'm testing emulations - http://tinyurl.com/smg-steam-profile 10:29 Tier 4 tanks is gonna have its own list in the TopNav 10:29 Ayyy 10:29 uh huh 10:29 Also SM I already knew your Google+ profile 10:29 our wiki is going through a Revival 10:29 I don't have anything associated with google+ 10:29 hence no contact info 10:30 I know 10:30 Oh yeah guess what guyz 10:30 wut 10:30 guesss whaaaaat 10:30 wot 10:30 *random drumroll* 10:30 I DID THE INTERVIEW GUD 10:30 The Interview\ 10:30 WHAT THING 10:30 THAT I HAVE A JOOOB 10:30 URSUUL EXPLAIN PLZ 10:31 I'M BUSEH 10:31 she’s interviewing to join a volunteer group 10:31 what's the group about 10:31 *interviewed 10:31 SM I gave you an invite 10:31 (my emulations are failing) 10:31 WHAT EMULATIONS 10:31 VIRTUAL MACHINES? 10:32 no 10:32 PS2 emulator 10:32 ooh 10:32 kewl 10:32 check steam 10:32 >emulator 10:32 i have a better idea 10:32 bish I still have my old PS2 10:32 Use an actual PS2 10:32 ^ 10:32 I lost my PS2 unfortunately, so I can't do that anymore 10:32 *sigh* 10:32 rip 10:32 Buy a new one (lenny) 10:32 also my copy of Sly 2 was glitched 10:32 okie bai peeps 10:32 diiner 10:32 ok 10:32 In b4 I have a dead DS and an old Wii with no sound and no other gaming things 10:33 fuck me 10:33 I found my DS the other day 10:33 still had a charge lmao 10:33 XD 10:33 lmfao 10:33 no idea where the charger is tho 10:33 I hav, DSi XL with Pokemanz in it 10:33 Ursuul read PM 10:33 PS2, PS3, PS4 10:33 r us serious sm (xd) 10:33 k Sm 10:34 SMG 10:34 anyways - I want to play a bunch of old PS2 games I had, so I'm emulating them now 10:34 You should- 10:34 .-. 10:34 You should be more ative on twitter and stuff 10:34 Here goes the initial launch of Sly 2 - let's see what gets broken to hell 10:34 *active 10:34 i have a Super Nintendo 10:34 superior to your Wii 10:34 DAFUK IS SLY 2??? 10:34 SR I has decided 10:35 not 2 include 10:35 Tier 3 or 4 10:35 WHAT 10:35 DA F 10:35 listen a sec 10:35 we can’t list them all, & even if we could it would be overload 10:35 ok 10:35 but 10:35 you're giving preference to noob tanks 10:35 plus Staff advised me, because most people know what they’re looking for, to use the TopNav to suggest alternate pages 10:35 either they all go or they all stay 10:35 that don’t get much traffic 10:35 I really wish I had my god damn phone 10:36 ye but all Tier 4 are pro in some way 10:36 I have Tier 2 so that people know the basics 10:36 where they can start 10:36 ok 10:36 make it look gud tho 10:36 but if they already know they want a tier 4 tank, they’ll search for it 10:36 I will 10:36 here’s what 10:36 I hav 10:36 nao 10:36 Sly 2 runs at 4 FPS 10:36 fucking great ._. 10:36 not that we really can 10:36 make it gud 10:37 cuz it may very well stand out like a sore thumb 10:37 btw 10:37 in da first Tab 10:37 10:37 Starter Tank by itself 10:37 10:37 First Upgrade (list of tier 2 + Smasher) 10:37 10:37 Special (list of AC, Mothership, et cetera) 10:37 10:37 Bosses (list of bosses) 10:37 10:37 Ammunition (all ammo pages) 10:37 10:37 Weapons (weapons pages) 10:37 how iz? 10:37 can anyone make a mockup of what our wiki will lookv like with new TopNav? 10:37 honestly Ursuul 10:38 I need to tell you something 10:38 ok 10:38 wazzap 10:38 why are Ammo and Weapons in first tab 10:38 tanks 10:38 My coding is so terrible , so, so bad and headache causing that I don't think I can help with the new headers at all 10:38 0 logik 10:38 (Gameplay is overbloated) 10:38 like putting Tanks in the Tanks tab 10:38 I really hate coding lately because I keep screwing it up 10:38 Ammo & Weapons r related to tanks 10:38 10:38 I’m sorry Aysh 10:38 but whatev 10:38 well if ya need help 10:38 just let meh know 10:38 ok 10:39 Start simple, aysh 10:39 perhaps if I get the time.... 10:39 I have lol 10:39 well SR, even if I didn’t include those two, I still couldn’t include Tier 3 or 4 10:39 now I've hit a wall 10:39 for reasons outlined above 10:51 maine, la, west virginia, wisconsin 10:51 etc 10:51 West Virginia is full of my family 10:52 savages I tell ya 10:52 YE 10:52 cousins, rednecks, uncles 10:52 it won't be hard to find me 10:52 just go door-to-door down the West Coasy 10:52 yep lol 10:52 you'll find me eventually 10:52 SHIT 10:52 #WESTCOASTBESTCOAST 10:52 huh 10:52 kek ozun 10:53 why didn’t it do the phrase 10:53 I WILL AGRESSIVELY SHOUT THIS TIL I DIE 10:53 the thelduin thing 10:53 weird 10:53 might not be working 10:53 #WESTCOASTBESTCOAST 10:53 btw what does theldun even mean 10:53 ^ 10:53 Thelduin 10:53 well wtf is it 10:54 Thelduin means to rule over, or be ruled over 10:54 in what kind of language 10:54 ursuul be reking us with his big vocab 10:54 Fictional language 10:54 from Paolini’s books 10:54 he always feels the need to compensate 10:54 (lenny) 10:54 what can I say. I like big words, I cannot lie. 10:55 (lenny) (lenny) (lenny) 10:55 lol QA 10:55 he has to compensate for… the rest of him 10:55 XD 10:55 bai 10:55 now hush I’m tryna TopNav 10:55 that one body part 10:55 always irkin him 10:55 (2smol) 10:56 Can't *snickers* keep it up XD 10:56 *awkward silence* 10:57 I think I have a small Twitter addiction 10:57 ..........WAAAAAAAHHHHH 10:58 I'M LONELY WAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHERE IS EVERYONE 10:59 ;-; 11:01 I’m busy m9 11:01 gimme another minute 11:01 & I’ll show ye 11:01 new TopNav 11:02 uh huh 11:02 Can I tell you sonethin yet 11:03 Hai random people 11:03 AKKAVIV 11:03 FRIEND 11:03 OMG 11:03 STALKER BOI 11:03 AKKAVIV 11:03 AKKAVIV 11:03 YEEEEE 11:03 11:03 YOU SO INACTIVE 11:03 ARHGHGHG 11:04 I will cri if he just stalks instead of talking 11:04 lol 11:04 AKKAVIV 11:04 I know 11:04 IT'S US 11:04 SAY SOMETHIN 11:04 I'M GIVIN UP ON YOU 11:04 PMING HIM 11:04 heh heh... 11:04 FCDYThbnz zukyJVA JHMBV ASBHJWJVGHSBHJSXVAHHJVXHVSHVSBHGVUSAVYUKSVXSUVYSHHXHGVAVGAHVGXVGVGSXVGSVGSVV AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 11:04 AKKAVIV REPLIED TO ME 11:04 OMG 11:04 OMG 11:04 OMG 11:04 OMG 11:04 (nuke) (snoop) (nuke) 11:05 DON'T PANIC AHHHHHHRGRGRHVDHHYUOIEUJLKUIWDJHSFSWCVGJGHVFCSUYJVFUAVFFCDV 11:05 (explosion) 11:05 aww 11:05 baby squirrel yous a sexy motherfucker 11:05 ... 11:05 AHAHA I LOVE YOU AND YOURE GREAT YAY AKKAVIV 11:05 hi Akkaviv 11:05 WE LOVE AKKAVIV 11:05 I WANT TO KISS YOU AKKAVIV 11:05 WE LOVE AKKAVIV 11:05 I mean 11:05 HUG 11:05 AKKAVIV 11:05 XD 11:05 WEWLADS 11:06 (snoop) (ass) (snoop) 11:06 Ursuul just be chill "hi bro" 11:06 @Moe Urlawn (knife) 11:06 GET THE SHAKING BUTTS OUT OF HERE 11:06 IT'S DISRESPECTING OUR SAVIOUR 11:07 what has happened to this wiki... 11:07 ...ok I'm chill again 11:07 a LOT 11:07 fun good things 11:07 After see (ass) 11:07 @Akkaviv (erect) (erect2) 11:07 .__. 11:07 ._________. 11:08 .____________________________________________________________________. 11:08 ._________. 11:08 .____________________________________________________________________.._________. 11:08 .____________________________________________________________________.._________. 11:08 .____________________________________________________________________ 11:08 dunno Akkaviv 11:08 lol 11:08 Dat is a gun' 11:08 Actually a horizontal penis 11:08 AKKAVIV I NEED TO HUG YOU 11:08 AHHHHJGBHKUGXBAUJ 11:08 AKKAVIV I NEED TO KISS YOU 11:08 ... 11:09 NOT CHILL ANYMORE ALERT ALERT 11:09 ... 11:09 ... 11:09 ... 11:09 *GIVES GAY KISS* 11:09 WOW 11:09 wow 11:09 w 11:09 welp... this was fun. Time to die... 11:09 lol 11:09 (nuke) (snoop) (nuke) 11:09 you funny anson 11:09 :( 11:09 oh SHIT 11:09 :( 11:09 :( 11:09 fak 11:09 ALL MY FAULT TIME TO RUIN 11:09 *RUN 11:09 OH NVM LOL 11:09 (shotgun) 11:09 OMG AKKAVIV ME SO SORRY 11:09 forgot that lol 11:09 rip Akkaviv 11:10 (shotgun) (knife) (erect2) 11:10 rip akkaviv 11:10 hey 11:10 can I call you ak 11:10 or viv 11:10 or 11:10 - 11:10 Me? 11:10 no lol 11:11 OMG 11:11 AKKAVIV 11:11 AKKAVIV 11:11 plz have mercy 11:11 /kick Moe_Urlawn 11:12 awwwwwww 11:12 ... 11:12 ... 11:12 WOW 11:12 im kidding 11:12 or am i? 11:12 HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, MOE 11:12 wowie 11:12 WOOOOOOOOWIIEEEEE 11:12 ouch 11:13 poor moe 11:13 WHO WANTS ACCESS TO THE LEGENDARY ANSON WORKSHOP IN GOOGLE DRIVE 11:13 import sleep 11:13 import ban 11:13 ... 11:13 .......... 11:14 ban (Moe_Urlawn) 11:14 /ban Akkaviv 11:14 sleep(10000000.00) 11:14 GUYS 11:14 awww 11:14 ANSON WORKSHOP 11:14 python does not work here 11:14 GET ACCESS TI ANSON OS ALPHA 0.2 11:14 ba 11:14 CHAT 11:14 or konami 11:14 ANSONMEMESELECTOR 11:15 any easter eggs? 11:15 AND ANSON SPACE PRES FROM SCHOOL 11:15 no 11:15 done 11:15 YES THAT PERSON WHO GOT BANNED 11:15 OH 11:15 TopNav is changed 11:15 OH 11:15 OH 11:15 check itlads 11:15 really 11:15 it lads* 11:16 nothing changed 11:16 FUCK TWITTER 11:17 I HATE YOU 11:17 FFFFFFUCK YOU 11:17 MMMMM 11:17 *rage* 11:17 #rage 11:17 MMMMMMMM 11:17 ... 11:17 (rage2) 11:17 ... 11:17 .. 11:17 .... 11:17 (rage) 11:17 . 11:17 (rage3) 11:17 (snoop) 11:17 ayyy 11:17 Lad 11:17 lass 11:17 bleh 11:17 *keyboard slam incoming* 11:17 * Moe Urlawn is ded 11:17 AHHHHHH hjfHGHHAVzb bnS VGBSbNBXDBXBHSXDHDXSBHSXDEBHSXDBHSXD 11:18 * Akkaviv is happy that- 11:18 .... 11:18 Moe ded 11:18 sorry lol 11:18 I N3ED TO GET SENOIR MOD 11:18 * Akkaviv is happy that Moe is finally- whoops 11:18 ... 11:18 wew 11:18 It's just that Twitter is a piece o' shit 11:18 wew 11:18 omg 11:18 omg 11:18 horse crap 11:18 (wew) 11:18 Ok 11:18 I have to do other stuff now. 11:18 (shine) 11:18 Have a nice nice tem. 11:18 lol 11:18 BAI 11:18 ok most of lenk's emojis are gone 11:18 sorry viv 11:18 (nuke) (snoop) (nuke) 11:19 /ban Akkaviv 11:19 we got rid of some 11:19 mmmmmAA *cringe* 11:19 viv doesn't sound right 11:19 /kick Akkaviv 11:20 aww 11:20 Akkaviv 11:20 gimme a nickname for you 11:20 I need one 11:21 Ak? 11:21 Ak-47?? 11:21 ONE SYLLABLE PLOX 11:21 so i guess ak 11:21 but I need a better one 11:22 sssss 11:22 Attack Helicopter 11:22 Now I'm just cringing trying to give ak a good nickname and failing lol 11:22 lol 11:23 Quack 11:23 ohhhhhhh yeeeeaahhhh 11:23 *orgasm* 11:23 theta sounds so wrong. 11:23 I loooooove you twitter 11:23 before you said orgasm. 11:23 ahhhh 11:23 I take back my yelling and ragig 11:23 (pokerface) 11:24 I loooooooove yu 11:24 love yu 11:24 pleasure.exe 11:24 sorry robot lol 11:24 twitter just obeyed me 11:24 so I'm happy 11:24 are you talking about twitter, orgasms or me that you love? 11:25 cause it's awkward either way 11:25 lol 11:25 twitter 11:25 oragsms are cool tho too 11:25 XD 11:25 twitter was pissing me off 11:25 it wouldn't let me see stuff from a while ago 11:26 and I was like nearly crying 11:26 from rage 11:26 then it worked 11:26 Ok. 11:26 therefore 11:26 pleasure.exe 11:26 I'm SO CLOSE 11:27 to HWAT I'M LOOKING FOR 11:27 I CAN FEEL IT 11:27 I WISH I HAD MY DAMN PHONE 11:27 so, twitter worked, or the orgasm? 11:27 (face) 11:27 Good answer. 11:27 I'm not masturbating lol 11:27 TWITTER worked 11:27 That's good. 11:28 it let me see the stuff I was looking ifr 11:28 *for 11:28 Ok. 11:28 XD 11:28 wikia's my social media right now. 11:28 about as far as I wish to go. 11:28 was someone trying to talk to me earlier 11:28 lolno 11:29 does that ping trick I have still work on you smg? 11:29 but sm 11:29 my pings work fine now 11:29 even when minimized 11:29 I'll try... 11:29 ....Does whater have a taste? (lenny) 11:29 *water 11:29 yes 11:29 OH THANK GOD 11:30 (more pleasure.exe) 11:30 You have sense, wise one. 11:30 water has a taste, but since we can't figure out a word to describe it, we just say it tastes like water 11:30 have you seen the twitter war over it? 11:30 ye 11:30 whoever says otherwise is retarded, case closed 11:30 lol 11:30 seriously - that 11:30 that's not a joke either 11:30 half my mutuals on twitter say it ai 't got a taste 11:31 uh huh 11:31 big (pokerface) /big 11:31 you get ping? 11:31 whoa 11:31 my southerness died a little there 11:31 *ain't 11:31 ? 11:31 My ping powers work smg? 11:31 i did just now when you said my name 11:32 or are my powers gone for good? 11:32 ok... 11:32 small (suicide) /small 11:32 yeah pretty much 11:32 I swear to god twitter.... 11:32 my processor still sucks tho 11:32 if yu lag and die right now..... 11:33 I recently got into the habit of drinking iced coffee 11:33 very gud stuff 11:33 I'LL MURDER YOU OKEY AND STAB YOU UNDER A TREE 11:33 >iced coffee 11:33 >gud 11:33 (ew) 11:33 I hate hot coffee 11:33 I hate hot food in general actually 11:33 I like iced coffee. 11:33 uh huh 11:33 that's weird af smg 11:33 most of the time I eat leftovers straight from the fridge - no heating required 11:33 hot food warms the soul 11:34 cold food is....cold 11:34 im cold hearted 11:34 lol 11:35 just a little further, twitter 11:35 So does cardiac arrest. 11:35 come on now 11:35 warming the soul I mean. 11:35 (dance) 11:36 http://wiki.pcsx2.net/ 11:36 I iz out. 11:36 Website Disabled. 11:36 bye. 11:36 Ooooookkkkkaaaaaayyy... bye 11:36 like for fucks sake - how am I supposed to emulate when no config is available 11:36 lol 11:36 bye Ursuul. 11:36 whoa 11:36 thot u said "bby Ursuul" 11:36 HE'S MINE BOI 11:37 NO GAYNESS FOR YOU 11:37 . 11:38 emulator crashed AGAIN 11:38 *Skrieks* 11:38 NOOOOOOO 11:38 11:38 FUCK YOU TWITTER 11:38 AHHHHHH 11:38 fuck it - I'll try emulating it on my bro's better computer 11:38 *cries 11:38 my processor is a piece of shit 11:39 twitter is a piece of shit 11:39 why can't it just NOT lag to hell 11:41 Base Framerate Adjust: 1000% 11:41 let's hope it speeds up the game now lmao 11:42 let's rage together lol 11:42 I really h8 twitter 11:42 like a lot 11:43 but im also mildly addicted to it 11:45 OH GOOD GOD 11:46 I just toggled an option and it made my game go from 20 FPS to about 1/4 of a frame per second 11:46 holy fuck 11:47 are u ded lmao 11:47 nono 11:47 the emulator, yes 11:47 but me no 11:48 lmao 11:49 Emotion Engine (that's the PS2's internal engine): Interpreter -- quite possibly the slowest thing in the universe\ 11:49 that's the description lmao 11:49 it's SO fucking slow 11:49 lol 11:49 slower than tortuises eh 11:49 well I bet twitter on this mac is the laggiest thing in the universe 11:50 omfg now I have over 4,000 FPS in the menu 11:50 it's so fast 11:50 the music 11:50 I've been on the computer since 1 o'clock my time trying to browse through stuff that would take 20 minutes to browse otherwise 11:50 plz 11:50 lol 11:50 it's now 10 to 6 my time 11:51 . 11:51 5 HOURS 11:51 it's 10 to 8 11:51 for meh 11:51 yeh I know 11:51 shiet 11:52 I just immediately crashed the emulator on boot 11:53 fuck twitter 11:53 fuck it 11:53 also hi hayden 11:54 FUCK YOU TWITTER RAHHHHH 11:54 I'm on the verge of crying again lol 11:55 twitter broke 11:55 *relief again becuz it worked( 11:55 ** 11:56 fuck itr 11:56 I need to buy a new processor 11:57 I need to buy a new life lol Category:Chat Logs